shining_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is a song performed by Melody, originally by Girls' Generation. It debuted in episode 30. Lyrics |-|Korean= Oh telepathy doo doo doo 두근 또 두근 Emotion 감출 수 없어 어디선가 본 듯한 너의 눈빛 Déjà vu 샤르르 내 입술에 녹은 주문이 (들리니 들리니) 신비로운 향기가 온몸을 감싸 (하늘로 날아올라) 둘만의 비밀 달콤 쌉싸름한 Love 스토리 너를 향해 어때 들리니 나의 Telepathy 살금 또 살금 내 Motion 놀리진 마요 꿈에서도 꿈꿔 온 너와 나 Oh 랑데뷰 콩닥콩닥해 자꾸 내 심장은 커다란 팝콘 같아 점점 더 널 향한 사랑에 터질 듯해 둘만의 비밀 달콤 쌉싸름한 Love 스토리 너를 향해 어때 들리니 나의 Telepathy 두 눈을 감아 상상해 봐 뭐든 너의 스토리 원하고 또 바라는 대로 너의 Telepathy doo doo doo 들리나요 Never ever stop falling in love |-|Romanization= Oh telepathy doo doo doo dugeun tto dugeun Emotion gamchul su eopseo eodiseonga bon deutan neoye nunppit Déjà vu shareureu nae ipsure nogeun jumuni (deullini deullini) shinbiroun hyanggiga onmomeul gamssa (haneullo naraolla) dulmane bimil dalkom ssapssareumhan Love seutori neoreul hyanghae eottae deullini naye Telepathy du nuneul gama sangsanghae bwa mweodeun neoye seutori weonhago tto baraneun daero neoye Telepathy salgeum tto salgeum nae Motion nollijin mayo kkumeseodo kkumkkweo on neowa na Oh rangdebyu seureureuk ni mame bonaen shinhoga (Doodoodoo doodoodoo) jjaritan cheot kiseureul tteoollige hae (naegero dagawayo) sujubeun gobaek haessal gadeuk pumeun naye mellodi tteollyeo wayo jigeum i sungan naye Telepathy nae soneul jaba mandeureoyo neowa naye seutori eonjena ni gyeote isseulkke Oh telepathy doo doo doo kongdakkongdakae jakku nae shimjangeun keodaran papkon gata jeomjeom deo neol hyanghan sarange teojil tteutae dulmane bimil dalkom ssapssareumhan Love seutori neoreul hyanghae eottae deullini naye Telepathy du nuneul gama sangsanghae bwa mweodeun neoye seutori weonhago tto baraneun daero neoye Telepathy doo doo doo deullinayo Never ever stop falling in love |-|English= Oh telepathy doo doo doo Pit-a-pat I can’t hide my emotions I’ve seen those eyes somewhere, déjà vu The trick that melts down my lips (Can you hear it? Can you hear it?) A mysterious fragrance embraces my body (Fly to the sky) Both our secret Bittersweet love story It goes to you, how’s it? Can you hear it? My telepathy Close your two eyes Imagine, anything is your story Like the way you want and wish Your telepathy Sneakingly, don’t mess with my motion I’ve dreamt about you and I, oh rendez-vous The signal that I send to your heart (Doodoodoo doodoodoo) Reminds me of our electrifying first kiss (Come to me) A shy confession My melody filled with sunshine I’m shaking at this moment My telepathy Hold my hand Let’s make the story of you and me I will always be by your side Oh telepathy doo doo doo My heart keeps beating It’s like a huge popcorn My gradual love for you seems like it will burst Both our secret Bittersweet love story It goes to you, how’s it? Can you hear it? My telepathy Close your two eyes Imagine, anything is your story Like the way you want and wish Your telepathy doo doo doo Can you hear it? Never ever stop falling in love Music Video Category:Songs Category:S2 Song Category:Songs sang by Melody